These Times
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Dick and Kon, Clark and Bruce. They've been trying to hide their relationships, and they're failing.
1. Night

**Suggested by my friend Kon. **

**Part 1 of 3.**

**I probably got the characters wrong a bit, but I don't care :)**

The party was in full swing; it had been going since 7, it was now half an hour to midnight. Several league members had come and gone during the night, called away by work or family, but those who could had stayed. It was a decent turn out by anyone's standard.

Food and drinks had been provided, of course, but Batman had insisted that they all be non-alcoholic… this hadn't lasted; Hal had introduced beer and vodka after the first hour, much to Batman's almost sincere distaste.

Truthfully he wanted everyone to get drunk, to not remember the night, just in case he himself slipped up.

He'd had an awfully hard time keeping character recently; life had been too good to him.

He looked over at Superman as the man downed yet another half pint of coke. He had been too happy…

He and Clark had been seeing each other for about a month. Secretly of course, he couldn't have the rest of the team finding out he was 'like that' especially Dick. To Dick, Bruce was a rock, someone phased by nothing, corrupted by nothing. If he found out that when Clark walked in the room Bruce forgot what he was doing, no matter how important. Or how when Clark smiled Bruce got an almost overwhelming urge to pin him against the nearest table.

He wished they could spend tonight together: almost literally on top of the world, on New Year's Eve, with the man he- uh- cared rather deeply for.

It would be perfect.

But instead he was stuck listening to a debate between the children about which country's new year's celebration was better.

"No come on!" Wally shouted, his voice raised, "New Zealand is the first, therefore the best."

Dick shook his head, the accompanying look on his face seemed to say that Wally was an idiot, "Just because it's the first doesn't mean it's the best. That's true with a lot of things."

"I like China's one." Kon said, smile beaming on his face; he'd had a little too much to drink and his 'tough guy' persona had started to fade.

This worried Dick.

He was dating Kon, no one knew about it, hopefully no one would any time soon. Not that he was ashamed, if anything he was proud. But Kon was already on shaky ground with Superman, and Kon didn't want to give him another reason to dislike him. And if Bruce were to find out. Dick didn't even want to think about it; if there was one thing that man was strict about it was relationships.

He just didn't want him to slip up, ruin everything.

"China's isn't for another two months, America's one is now." Dick said with a small guilty smile on his face as he found himself wanting to know what Kons mouth tasted like when tainted with alcohol.

Kon furrowed his brow, "Why are we following America's time zone? We're in orbit. We could have our own time zone, and have new year's whenever we like."

"Because," Batman interposed- this being an oddly technical question, he best answer it himself rather than let the young ones guess- "We are directly above the hall of Justice. Technically we are within American borders."

Kon let out a slightly bored 'oh' before turning to Dick, "Robin, could you get me a vodka and coke… but without the coke?"

Robin frowned, lifting a hand to Kon's face to keep his attention, "Kon, dude, I think you've had enough."

Batman shook his head and turned away from the teens conversation, Dick would eventually give in and get Kon his drink. He seemed to have developed a bit of a soft spot for the boy. Good thing really; if things between him and Clark became serious then, well…

Batman held back a smirk. It was a nice thought, but that would be years down the road.

For now he was fine keeping it a secret.

Clark was standing in front of a camera, readying himself to ring in the new year; he'd agreed to give a live interview about the league's new year's party.

He happened to glance over at Bruce as he checked the connection again, he looked bored. He was looking back at him, but trying to seem as if he wasn't.

A thought suddenly came to him; this was their first new year's together. Not just as a couple, since he'd known Bruce he'd always had to work over holidays, he never took a day off.

He should do something special for him to celebrate this rare night off.

A voice finally crackled through the speakers and a picture of Times Square flicked onto the monitor.

A man appeared on the screen and began to speak, "And now what we are seeing, for the first time ever on New Year 's Eve, is the justice league headquarters?"

"Yes!" Clark said triumphantly, "I'm sorry, we had some technical difficulties. Hello New York, we're wishing you the best for tonight. I'm sorry I can't be there in person."

"Well Superman, I suppose you need to be there to stop the others from getting too rowdy. But can I ask how you're keeping the people on the streets from getting too rowdy if all the league members are there with you?"

Superman chuckled slightly, he repositioned the camera so it pointed at the entrance portals, through which a small trickle of league members were coming and going. "We have set up a fair system so that at least 8 members are out on the street at a time. The rota we have in place insures that the members will be able to spend some time on patrol, while also spending some time at our party… if they wish to."

He strolled to the portal and grabbed the next member to come through the door, Black Canary. "Black Canary." He said with a smile, presenting her to the camera. She chuckled lightly at the sudden interview.

"Yes Superman?" she smiled into the camera that Clark was pointing at her.

"Can you please tell the lovely people of the world what you have been doing?"

She rolled her eyes in thinking, "I've been patrolling for 2 hours, and in that time I stopped 2 muggings, a burglary and a rape."

Superman smiled giddily at the woman, "Thank you, I hope the rest of the night is as pleasant."

She shook her head as she went off to find her friends and get a drink.

Clark turned back to the camera, "So as you can see, you are all perfectly safe tonight. Feel free to enjoy yourselves knowing that your cities are protected."

"Hahah" the man on the other side of the connection laughed falsely, "I'm sure we will. Who else is enjoying the party tonight?"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't divulge too much." Clark said, again glancing towards Bruce, he wanted the interview to end so he could go and talk to him. "It increases the risk of criminal activity."

"Ah I see; while the cats are away the mice will play." The newsperson said, no intention of ending their talk.

Clark chuckled, hearing cheers from the crowd behind the news reader as something exciting appeared. His eyes flicked to the floor; he saw a cable laying near his foot, it looked important…

He carefully pulled at it with his foot until he heard a small 'pop' as the cable came unplugged, and the picture buzzed and flickered out.

"Oh dear, technical problems. Well no point fixing it now." Clark smiled as he walked away, towards Bruce.

Dick and the other teens laughed as the screen went black for a few seconds. "Nice going supes!" Kon yelled drunkenly.

Dick shook his head. Wally sauntered over to him, drink in hand, "He's drunk off his face. I didn't even know kryptonians could get drunk."

Dick frowned, that was true; like Wally, Kon's metabolism was so high it should work off the alcohol before it could affect him, Wally had drunk 13 Alco-pops in the last 2 hours and wasn't feeling a thing. He'd said that was one of the worst things about being a speedster; he could never have the experience of waking up hung over and unable to remember the night before… Dick was unsure why Wally thought that was a bad thing.

The two boys watched as Kon bowed at M'gann as she walked past, "Hello pretty lady." He almost slurred as he struggled to keep balance.

Dick felt himself start to blush in embarrassment at the boy's actions, "Maybe it's his human half…"

"I can't believe you two are going out." Wally said quietly, much to Dick's surprise.

"Wha-? Dude!" Dick said, his mouth dropping open.

Wally chuckled, he took a sip from his drink, "Don't worry, I'm not gunna tell anyone."

Dick narrowed his eyes, "How do you even know?"

Wally smirked cheekily, a little embarrassed that he knew what he did. "You forgot to turn your radio off yesterday. Don't worry, I turned it off before it got weird… It was weird enough just hearing you talk to him like that."

Dick blushed, smiling uncomfortably, "Oh god, I'm sorry, we didn't want to tell anyone 'till we're actually serious, ya know, ramifications."

"Batman-type ramifications?"

Dick nodded gently, "Kinda hard to keep it from him."

He didn't mean literally, morally too. Bruce was the closest thing Dick had to a father, keeping something like this from him felt almost wrong.

"He and Clark have been spending an awful lot of time together." Wally said, smiling, "Maybe they already know."

Dick chuckled lightly, he turned to look towards Bruce, "Nah, Batman'd come straight to us if they found out."

"They have been spending a lot of time together though."

Bruce was standing beside the buffet table, picking lazily at some pringles. Clark slid over to the table, he poured himself a drink of orange juice. "Hey stranger." He said, smiling widely.

Bruce couldn't stop himself from smiling. "I thought you were being interviewed?"

Clark shrugged, swilling the juice in the glass, "I was, got bored, decided I'd rather talk with you."

Clark felt his smile grow as he saw Bruce start to blush. "So why is a man like Batman standing around, bored, on his one and only day off?"

"This isn't a day off." Bruce grunted, trying to keep himself under control. "I'm watching the young ones."

Clark grinned, "Batman does not babysit. Black Canary's here now, let her watch them."

Bruce turned from the table to face Clark; he leaned back against the table and took a loud gulp of his drink. "What else am I to do? …I'm not used to having time off."

"Well…" Clark's voice dropped to a whisper "There are a lot of empty beds here. Don't you think it would be somewhat brilliant if we could be together when the ball dropped?"

Bruce let out a guilty smile, "I do…" he jolted slightly as Barry appeared next to him, grabbing armfuls of food. He said a brief hello to the speedster, before pulling Clark by the cape away from the table.

"But there are too many people here. I don't want us being found out."

"Come on Bats." Clark whispered, "There's a bunch of empty rooms round here, we could just sneak off and no one would know." He tugged gently on Bruce's cape as he walked backwards. "Come on, we'll make it look super-innocent."

Bruce pulled his cape out of Clark's hands, "You can't just pre-fix the word 'super' to something and expect me to take it. It's too risky."

"You do it with 'Bat' and everyone loves it. 'Bat-cave', 'Bat-mobile', 'Bat-phone'" Clark continued to walk backwards, slowly moving out of the room.

"That's not the same and you know it." Bruce said angrily, following Clark from the room.

Barry smirked as he walked over to his nephew, "Kid Flash." He whispered, chuckling to himself "Supes and Batman are about to get it on, look!" he pointed to Bruce and Clark; the two were nonchalantly pulling each other from the room, trying to act normally as they did so.

Wally laughed loudly, "Yeah, I've just told Dick I know about him and Kon. I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Spoil sport." Barry muttered, he ruffled Wally's hair before trotting off to Captain Marvel, shouting "Hey, countdown's about to start!"

Everyone in the room began to grow excited as large numbers appeared on the room's largest monitor.

Clark pulled Bruce into a kiss, he looked so hot when he was angry, "Oh look, we seem to have found our way into and abandoned bedroom."

"Clark…" Bruce growled, he hadn't realised that he had been led into a bedroom, he had just been defending himself.

Clark pulled the door closed and locked it, "What's the matter Bruce? You scared? It's-"

Clark didn't get to finish his sentence, Bruce had pushed him forcefully onto the bed and forced their lips together. Clark chuckled as Bruce clambered on top of him, pinning him to the sheets.

They hardly noticed the shouting and cheering coming from the main hall.

Kon tottered towards Dick as the numbers flashed on the screen, the teens around them yelled in drunken-happiness, shouting the numbers as they descended.

"Hi baby." Kon whispered, sounding suddenly sober. Dick smiled in hello. "Are you ready for your kiss?"

"You're drunk." Dick said quietly as the countdown reached 5.

Kon hollered with laughter as he pulled Dick towards him, Dick resisted a little, he felt himself blush as everyone turned to them.

Kon pulled him into a forced kiss, Dick tried to act as if he didn't want it, but his emotions got the better of him and he began to fall into it. Kon tasted of cherry coke and vodka.

The teens around them cooed and roared with laughter and cheers as the countdown reached one, and fireworks exploded in the sky beneath them.

Kon broke their kiss and tumbled backwards, falling to the floor "…M'gann." He mumbled, "Why do you look like Robin?" he said as his head lulled backwards.

Wally, along with Artemis and Zatanna, laughed at Kon's antics. They all knew about Dick and Kon's relationship, as well as Bruce and Clark's, it was hard to keep anything a secret in this community.

They weren't going to tell them they knew though, they wanted them to feel comfortable within the relationships, if that meant keeping it secret for a while then so be it.

"I think it's probably time Kon went to bed." Artemis said flashing one of her rare smiles, "Why don't you do the honours Robin, seeing as you're the one he just stuck his tongue in…"

Dick bent down to help the almost-asleep Kon to his feet, "He thought I was M'gann…" Dick said in a weak defence.

He half-lifted Kon to his feet, "I love you M" Kon mumbled to Dick as he was dragged towards the exit portal.

Dick was concentrating on keeping Kon on his feet so much that he didn't notice the quiet moaning coming from one of the locked rooms as they passed.

**I hope you like it, please review!**


	2. Morning

**Part 2 of 3**

**I hope you like it!**

Dick carried Kon through the portal and to his room. Kon lay on the bed and laughed, as if sharing an inside joke with himself.

"You just try to get some sleep ok?" Dick said as he pulled the cover over the larger boy.

He decided to leave Kon on his own in the room; slightly afraid that anything they did could be seen as taking advantage. But it wouldn't feel right to go back to the party now, what if something went wrong.

Maybe he'd just watch a film, and check in on Kon in half an hour or so.

He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he rooted around in the vegetable draws until he found the six-pack of beer that someone had hidden there a while ago, a post-it note was stuck on saying 'for emergencies'. It looked like Artemis' handwriting, but it had been smudged by the damp of the fridge, so he wasn't sure.

He snapped back the tab of the drink and took a long swig. The effects of the alcohol hit him within minutes; he'd drunk 6 vodka and cokes through the night and not felt a thing, the addition of beer to his system must be his tipping point.

He sat on the sofa and watched the festivities of the night over the tv. As he downed the rest of the drink, and cracked open a new one, he couldn't help feeling a little depressed; this was his first new year's as a couple, with anyone, and he was spending it on his own, while looking after the equivalent of a drunken toddler.

Dick huffed and lay himself on his side on the sofa, watching the fireworks.

"I'm a good actor aren't I." came a voice from the door leading to the bedrooms.

Dick rolled over on the sofa, and saw Kon leaning against the door with his arms crossed, he had the most delightful smirk on his face.

"I bet you couldn't even tell."

Dick put a hand to his forehead and giggled, "Kon, go back to bed. You're in no fit state to… umm."

"Neither are you by the looks of it…"

Kon chuckled at his own joke as he walked to the sofa, he sat down next to Dick as the smaller boy curled himself into a laughing ball.

"I'm fine, looks like you're the one who went overboard, it's been like, ten minutes, how did you get this drunk?"

Dick shrugged, smiling up at his boyfriend, "I dunno, I only had two."

Kon stroked Dick's face lovingly, "Oh I see…" he said, smile growing on his face, "A bit of a lightweight are you?" he giggled as he moved his hand down and began ticking him.

Dick screeched with laughter, "Stop it, you'll make me hurl!"

Kon continued tapping his fingers across Dicks stomach, "Maybe that'll teach you not to drink so much, blue eyes."

"Kon…" Dick moaned, flopping helplessly on the sofa.

Kon stopped, smiling gently, "Maybe we should get you to bed, you look tired." In one swift movement he scooped up the young acrobat, cradling him in his arms.

"Aww…" Dick said, rubbing his cheek listlessly against Kon's chest. Kon was right, he was tired, he'd not slept in the past two nights; Ivy had escaped, all his energy had gone into catching her.

Kon carried Dick down the hall, and into the boys bedroom, he could feel the other boy starting to fall asleep in his arms.

"…Be my derivative?" Dick asked sleepily as Kon placed him on the bed.

Kon chuckled gently, "Always." He slid into the bed, holding Dick in his arms as he fell asleep.

Bruce knitted his fingers with Clarks, "Nice?" he smiled gently as he felt the other man press into him.

"Very." Clark said in response, he turned himself over to look Bruce in the face. "For you too?"

Bruce nodded, "Do you think we should go back to the party…?"

Clark planted a kiss on Bruce's nose, "I've got a feeling that you don't want to?"

Bruce sighed and shrugged, "I wouldn't mind a drink. But you have kind of warn me out… I don't even know if I can walk at the moment…"

Clark chuckled, showing his teeth as he did "Fine, we can do it differently next time. If you hadn't insisted…"

Bruce rolled his eyes "I didn't mean _that_ hard… you can be such a…" he sighed and shook his head, "I'm too tired for this…"

"No no. Go on. I'm such a what?" Clark said, still grinning widely.

Bruce waved a hand dismissively, "I'll tell you in the morning."

Clark curled himself closer to his boyfriend, "I'll hold you to that."

The two men held one another as they let themselves be taken by sleep.

Bruce woke to the noise of the shower, he smiled as he stretched in the bed and sat himself up. "Clark?" he said gently, getting to his feet and walking into the bathroom.

Clark stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain, "Hey. I didn't want to wake you. Did you sleep well?"

"Brilliantly, all things considered." Bruce said, leaning against the wall, peering through the gap in the curtain, watching as Clark washed himself; lathering the shampoo in his hair, long bubbling drips of foam running down his body.

Clark smiled, realising that Bruce was watching him, "You can join me you know, some company might be nice."

Bruce growled lightly as he removed the boxers he was wearing, and entered the shower silently.

Clark chuckled at Bruce as he stuck his head into the stream of water coming from the ceiling. Bruce looked almost concerned as he said "You don't think anyone heard us last night do you...?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so, they were having so much fun I doubt they even noticed we were gone… Was it a nice night?"

Bruce nodded, "My first new year's eve with you. It was pretty perfect by my standards."

"We'll do it again."

"I hope Dick got home alright…" Bruce mumbled, unable to stop his cautious nature peeking through.

Clark gave a sly smile, he reached out a hand to cup Bruce's face, "You're so caring…"

Bruce smiled back, although Clark could still see concern in his features. "Bruce, I'm sure he's fine, he's a big kid he can look after himself."

He removed his hand from Bruce's face, and quickly placed it on his hips, eager to change the subject, "So what was it you were saying last night, me being such a…"

"A penis." Bruce said, glaring slightly at the other man, also placing his hands ion his hips.

"A super-penis?" Clark grinned.

Bruce swiftly grabbed a sponge and threw it at Clark, hitting him square in the face. Clark spluttered slightly and began laughing.

He wiped the soapy water from his face, "Violence?"

Bruce took a step forward and pulled Clark into his arms, taking him into a long kiss "You know how to push all my buttons."

Dick woke in a slight daze, hardly able to open his eyes. He shouldn't have drunk so much.

He remembered… laughing at something, and kissing someone.

He dragged his fingers through his hair and groaned to himself. He finally forced his eyes open, to find that he was, at least, in in his own room. But he could hear someone else breathing.

'Oh god…' he thought, 'what did I do…'

He sighed with relief when he rolled over, and saw Kon dozing beside him; a thumb in his mouth and his other hand in his boxers. "…Kon." Dick whispered, lifting an arm and draping it over the clone.

Dick chuckled slightly as Kon started to stir. "You were so drunk last night. How's that hangover feel?"

Kon smiled and opened his eyes, "Non-existent. I wasn't really drunk. I told you last night, don't you remember?"

Dick shook his buzzing head, "I… What do you mean you weren't drunk?"

"I can't get drunk." Kon said, sitting up in the bed, "I just wanted to be able to kiss you at midnight, that was the only way I could think of being able to."

Dick was still struggling to keep his eyes open, his head was pounding slightly as the memories of last night started to come back. It was a good thing he was here, in relative solitude, if Batman had seen him drunk he would have killed him.

"…So you got fake-drunk and pretended you thought I was Miss Martian so that you could kiss me at midnight and no one would know?" he asked groggily.

Kon nodded, turning himself round to hug the smaller boy, "Yup. Great plan don't you think? …You really don't remember last night?"

Dick forced his head up to give Kon a kiss, "Nope."

Kon kissed him back, "Silly boy; getting drunk."

"Shurrup." Dick said, hitting Kon playfully. He forced himself to sit up, immediately regretting it as a pang of dizziness rang in his head. "Oh god…"

Kon chuckled "Don't let Bruce see you like this, he'll kill you."

"I know…" Dick said, forcing his legs off the side of the bed.

"Would you like a painkiller? The girls keep some in the kitchen cupboard, for whatever reason… I asked, but they just shrugged me off."

Kon swung his legs off the bed and lifted himself to his feet, "I could get you some. Just stay here, I'll bring it in."

"You're so caring…" Dick said gently as he flopped back onto the bed.

Bruce fell back onto the bed, still sopping wet from the shower, "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Clark said cautiously as he rubbed his towel through his hair.

Bruce lounged back on the bed, watching as Clark dried himself, "Well… are you going to go out first or me. We can't both go out at once or people will start to_ think_ things."

Clark threw the towel to Bruce, he caught it without thought and started to dry himself, "Whatever they think will be right…"

"I know, but they needn't."

"I don't like lying to them. You know I don't like lying." Clark frowned slightly, he located his costume and started to dress himself.

"I know, I know. I just… can't handle people finding out."

Clark reached out and grasped Bruce's hand, "Their opinion of you isn't going to change. You'll still be Batman, all big and scary."

Bruce chuckled gently as Clark kissed the back of his hand. He picked himself up from the bed, giving Clark a quick kiss as he started to dress himself.

"Do- do you want to…" he stumbled slightly as he pulled his cowl on, "Do you think it's time to tell them…?"

Clark gave a sigh of slight relief, "I do, it's been a month. I think we can both agree that this is something serious, right?"

Bruce felt himself blush, and his heart quicken at the nature of the conversation. "…Yes." He said briskly, smiling nervously.

"So…" Clark smiled, taking Bruce's hand again, "Do you want to make it official?"

"…And tell everyone…"

"Well?" Clarks smile grew at Bruce's discomfort; he knew this was a big step in any relationship, in a relationship with Bruce this was… an almost unfathomably big step: putting not only his own reputation on the line, but Batmans as well.

Bruce sighed, raising a hand to his cowl; where one would usually run ones hand through their hair, Batman instead would fondle the ears of his cowl.

Clark could tell Bruce was made uncomfortable by the thought of this massive step. "Bruce?" he said gently, not wanting him to get scared and go back on himself.

"Yes." Bruce finally said. "Yes. Let's do it."

Bruce felt a flood of excitement and relief wash over him, he let out a tiny chuckle.

Clark pulled Bruce into a tight hug, squeezing the other man. The two kissed each other for a moment. "This is brilliant Bruce, you won't regret it."

Kon opened the door, on the way to the kitchen to get his robin a cup of water and some painkillers.

He found himself ambushed by Wally and Artemis, the two were holding hands, chuckling about something.

"Hey shirtless." Artemis said, a rare smile on her face.

Kon blushed as he looked down and realised that he was in fact shirtless, "…Hey Artemis…"

"What were you doing in Robin's room?" she asked.

Wally chuckled, "Probably the same thing we were doing in mine."

Artemis gave Wally a hard thump on the arm and called him a dick. "Kon, what you do with Robin is your own business," she said sweetly, she turned to Wally, her face turning hard and cold, "As is what I do with you, so shut up."

Wally chuckled and leaned in to give Artemis a quick kiss, "Oh come on babe, I'm joking. Seriously Kon, good on you, at least _you're_ happy." Artemis glared again at Wally, "Again, a joke, and there'll be lots more, get used to it."

"Rob's got a headache." Kon said, trying to continue past them.

"Bet that's not the only thing of his that aches…" Wally said, grinning largely.

Kon frowned deeply "He's 14."

"So?"

"'So' that's disgusting. I'm not going to do anything like that with him while he's this young."

Wally smirked, "Aww look at that, Kon's gunna wait till little Robin's come of age. You do realise that means you'll be with him for like 4 years before you can do anything. You're willing to wait that long?"

Kon glanced away slightly, "Yeah, I guess."

Artemis smiled, "Oh that's so cute. Wally you could probably learn a few things from him."

Wally pushed her playfully, Artemis went to push back but missed, hitting the wall instead. The speedster jogged off, Artemis dashing behind him, "I'll get you for that Wally, just you wait."

"Oh I hope you do." Wally yelled as he sped away.

Kon shook his head and quickly made his way to the kitchen, he managed to avoid M'gann as he got the water and painkillers, and walked back to the room.

"You took your time." Dick said, still lounging on the bed, still almost completely naked. This wouldn't have phased Kon before, but now that Wally had put the idea of sex into his head, it was hard to remove.

Kon handed him the pills and water, smiling sweetly.

"You ok handsome?" Dick asked before downing his water and ingesting his pills.

Kon furrowed his brow, "I want to wait." He eventually said.

"What?" Dick asked, unaware of the mental challenge facing the clone.

"I'm not going to push you or anything, I want you to decide when it happens, I'll stay with you no matter how long."

Dick chuckled, "What you're saying sounds very sweet, but can I have some context please?"

"I just want you to know I'm not just in this relationship for sex, or whatever…" Kon blushed slightly as he spoke.

Dick smiled, although he was still a little confused, "I know you're not, Kon. I know you, I know you wouldn't do that kind of thing."

"Ok good, it's just… I talked to Wally and Artemis. And they kinda freaked me out. They know about us by the way, I think."

Dick frowned, the pills were starting to take effect, and he was starting to think more clearly. "What? He promised he wouldn't tell, that arse."

Kon frowned "You _told _Wally?"

Dick sat himself up in the bed, he held his hands to his face in anguish "He guessed. He's probably told everyone, oh god, oh god, Batman's going to find out."

Kon sighed, "…He's probably already guessed. If Wally has then he definitely has."

"Shall… Shall we just come out with it then? If everyone already knows then what's the point in trying to hide it." Dick said, head still in his hands.

Kon walked over and placed a hand on his boyfriends shoulder, "Dick." He cupped the boy's face with his other hand, "Dick. Don't feel pressured, he's not said anything yet, he's probably waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to tell him." Kon chuckled lightly, "He probably feels_ bad_ that you've not told him yet."

Dick groaned gently and lifted his head. "Let's do it. I don't want to lie to him anymore."

"Are you sure? 'Coz I don't mind either way." Kon smiled, looking into the deep blue eyes of the boy in front of him.

Dick nodded, a smile growing on his face, "Yes, I'm sure."

**Please review :)**


	3. Afternoon

**Part three of three**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload, I got writers block (Though a lovely slash fic was born from it(see my profile))**

**I hope you like it!**

Kon smiled at Dick as they left his bedroom together. He glanced up and down the hall to see if anyone was there. No one was. Kon was almost disappointed by it, he kind of wanted someone to see, make a big fuss of it, this was the sort of thing that deserved a fuss.

Dick turned to Kon, holding a hand out to stop him walking off. "I've got an idea. How about, instead of telling people about us, we just don't not tell them."

"What?"

Dick chuckled slightly, a little plan forming in his head, "We'll just act like a couple, and see who picks up on it first. It could be fun."

"Hey…" Kon smiled gently, taking Dick by the arm, "Look what I can do now." He slid his hand into Dick's and squeezed.

Dick smiled, squeezing back, "You do know that we'll have to actually _tell_ Batman though right?"

Kon nodded, and the two walked down the hall hand in hand, Dick still seemed a little unsure of the whole thing, but Kon couldn't have been any happier.

They walked into the living room and found the place filled with the rest of the team, they were sitting together on the sofa watching a film.

They simultaneously turned to see who had come into the room, and a small echo of 'hey' ran around the room.

Dick cautiously surveyed the room; the couples who sat on the two sofas had hardly paid any attention, only Wally looked at the couple. He gave a cheeky chuckle before turning back to Artemis and giving her a kiss.

"What are we watching?" Dick finally asked, squeezing Kon's hand as he did, hoping people would notice the entangled hands.

Kaldur looked over and saw Robin tilting his head towards Kon, looking at their hands, he rolled his eyes, "Yes, we see you holding hands Robin, we are happy for you, but we have known for ages."

"Oh lay off 'em." Zatanna said, throwing a cushion at Kaldur, "It's a rom-con, come watch."

Dick blushed gently and the two found a place on the sofa, telling Bruce could wait for a bit.

They sat next to Wally and Artemis, Dick glanced over to see how the two were sitting; Artemis had her legs lounged over Wally's, and Wally had his arm draped over her shoulder. Dick manoeuvred himself so that he and Kon were in the same position, with him in Artemis's place.

Wally tilted his head so his mouth was in Dick's ear, "Is this your way of coming out then?"

Dick nodded, feeling himself start to blush.

Wally tutted, "Kinda a crap way to come out. I was expecting a party with rainbow banners and everything."

"Shurrup Wally" Dick said, chuckling lightly.

Bruce stuck his head out of the bedroom to check no one was there, no one was. "Ok, we're clear." He said gruffly, tugging Clark from the room by his cape.

Clark tittered as Bruce pulled at his clothes, pretending to trip and pinning Bruce against the wall, "Oops…" he giggled.

Bruce let out a disparaged sigh, "What are you doing? Someone could see."

Clark shrugged and planted a kiss on Bruce's nose, "So? We're a proper couple now right? This is what couples do. PDA and all that."

"That doesn't mean I'm about to have sex with you on the floor of the Justice League headquarters." Bruce skilfully dodged Clark as he went in for another kiss, darting under Clark's arm, leaving him leaning against the wall.

"And I would rather tell Robin before we start that kind of thing, show some respect to the boys." Bruce said as Clark turned around. "I'm sure they'd do the same for us."

Clark rolled his eyes, "You're too noble sometimes."

Bruce started down the hall towards the Zeta Tubes, "It's the right thing to do and you know."

Clark trotted after him, "Well how should we do it?"

"You tell Superboy, I'll tell Dick."

Clark tittered, running ahead of Bruce and hopping into the portal shouting "Me first."

Bruce brought a hand to his face, god, poor Kon.

Poor Dick, this was going to be so awkward.

How was he going to do this…?

He stepped into the portal and quickly found himself in the base at happy harbour.

It seemed very quiet. It was the middle of the day, usually the place was buzzing with life; Kon, sphere and wolf running about, Dick and Wally doing training exercises, Artemis gossiping with M'gann.

Maybe they were still asleep? It had been a late night.

Clark was already searching for Kon, calling his name with a wide smile on his face.

"Superman." Bruce growled, "Be careful. This is big news."

Clark laughed, "I know, Batman, I know."

Kon rubbed Dick's shoulders gently, watching him watch the film. They had all become most engrossed in the film; Jennifer Anderson had just stormed out, leaving Ben Stiller, her love interest, pondering what had just happened.

Kaldur grunted in confusion, obviously just as unsure as the man in film at what was going on. M'gann gave a forceful nod, as if saying 'too right'.

Everybody jumped as Dick jumped out of Kon's lap, struggling into a normal sitting position. The gang looked to the door to see Batman and Superman.

Bruce turned on the lights, everybody groaned as Wally paused the film.

Dick and Kon got to their feet, as if they could sense that the two men were there for them.

Did they know? They must know. Oh god this was a bad idea, he never should have done this, shouldn't have let it get this far.

"Kon." Clark said, sounding suddenly shy, Kon seemed to cower from his father's voice despite his soft tone.

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

Kon nodded, and took a step forward, leaving Dick looking rather forlorn behind him.

"Us too Robin." Bruce grunted, bowing slightly to the side, allowing Clark and Kon to leave the room, and inviting Dick to follow him.

The two teens trudged behind their mentors, who led them to the bedrooms of the two young boys. The two slept opposing sides of the hall, which had made the initial stage of their relationship a lot easier to hide.

It had also been one of the reasons Dick had become attracted to Kon.

The clone had just had a shower, and was walking around his room wearing only a towel. His door was open slightly, as was Dick's. And Dick watched him as he got changed, unable to look away from the teen's shining wet body.

Later that night Kon had been trying get to sleep, tossing and turning, he thought it may help if he listened to some of the other team sleeping. His hearing turned to Dick's room, and… He'd tried to turn away from the noises coming from the room, but they kept breaking into his mind. And then he heard him saying his_ name, Kon's_ name.

Since then he'd been unable to think of anyone else, and so all this had begun.

"Kon." Clark said as he closed the door to Kon's room behind him.

Kon glanced away, nervousness making him almost tremble. "Yeah." He said weakly.

"There's something we need to discuss. It's very important that I talk to you about it now before it gets… any more serious." Clark took a seat on his son's bed, hoping for Kon to sit next to him, but the teen stood stone still in the centre of the floor.

"Yeah." Kon said again, his voice catching in his throat. Oh god oh god, he did know!

"Batman and I." Clark began, feeling a wash of nervous energy wash over him. He let out a sigh to calm himself.

"We've entered a relationship… an intimate relationship." Clark forced himself to keep his eyes on the younger of them as he talked.

Kon stood wide eyed, this felt so surreal, "W-what…?" he stuttered.

"We're going out." Clark said slightly louder. He knew it, Kon didn't approve, not that it mattered, but he knew that Bruce would be uncomfortable with continuing now…

An odd smile fell on Kon's face. Clark looked up at the clone, eye's filled with confusion.

"Actually, Superman, I've got something similar I'd like to tell you too…" Kon said, a sudden rush of relief on him. Now that Clark had confessed, it would make it easier for him to do.

"What?" Clark frowned, denting his knuckles as he leaned back on the bed.

Kon felt himself blush as the words made their way out his mouth, "Me and Dick, are, kinda, in an intimate relationship too."

Clark's eyes flew open, "You and Dick?" He clasped his hand to his mouth, smiling widely.

"That's fantastic." the older man said, raising himself to his feet and pulling the younger into a hug. Kon chuckled uncomfortably as Clark clasped round him.

Clark pulled out of the hug and patted Kon on the arm "We can double date! You know, if it's not too weird. Have you told Batman yet?"

Kon shook his head, "I think Dick's going to tell him."

Clark chuckled, that would be hard for Dick to do.

He remembered how hard it was to tell Bruce a secret. He'd wanted to ask Bruce out for ages, but he could never build up the courage to. The time finally came when they'd been on a stakeout for over 12 hours. They sat on a ledge 150ft up, Clark had brought a few large bars of chocolate, hoping that having food might make the time go quicker.

Bruce had hurt his leg on a previous mission, so had taken to lying on his side for a bit in an attempt to lessen his discomfort. Clark had thought to offer him some chocolate to help take his mind off the pain, feeding it to him by hand.

A small amount of chocolate had melted on Clarks fingers, and Bruce had the nerve to _suck_ it off. Next thing he knew they were kissing, and then talking, and then going out.

He wasn't really sure how it happened, but he was happy it had.

Dick slunk into the room, eye's not meeting Bruce's, he sat himself on his desk chair, refusing to look Bruce in the eye. He could feel Bruce's gaze cutting into him. He knew, he knew and he was mad because Dick'd kept it from him.

"Dick I need to talk to you. Superman and I have talked it through, and we agree it's time we talk to you about it, before it goes much further." He seemed to almost growl as he talked. He entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Bruce wasn't sure how to tell him, how to put it into words. He'd tried to plan it in his head, but now it seemed so hard to do.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I'm really sorry, I know I should have told you sooner." Dick said quickly, almost panting with worry.

A confused look fell on Bruce's face, and all thought of what he was going to say left his head, "What? Dick what are you talking about?"

Dick stuttered as his mind went blank, what had he just done…? "I-I wanted to tell you." He swallowed hard, Bruce stared blankly at him.

"Me and Kon." Dick said, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, "I'm gay, and me and Kon are going out."

Bruce frowned, "What?" he growled.

They were practically brothers, if things between Bruce and Clark went well then he _would_ be his step-brother.

Bruce felt an involuntary twitch in his eye. "You and Kon?"

Dick nodded, digging his nails into his arms out of fear.

Bruce turned and left the room, this was too much, too weird.

He opened the door to Kon's room and stopped suddenly, seeing Kon and Clark hugging.

"Clark!" Bruce almost shouted. "Dick a-and Kon!" He was completely at a loss for words, his mind was terribly blurred.

"I know!" Clark purred, practically skipping to Bruce he pulled him into a hug, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dick stood in the door frame, his jaw dropped, "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

Kon smiled over at his boyfriend, "Batman and Superman are a couple."

"What?" Dick asked loudly, "H-how did this happen?"

"I could ask you the same thing Robin." Bruce growled, shrugging Clark off briskly.

Clark frowned, "What? You mean you're not ok with this? It's fantastic!"

Bruce shook his head, backing himself into the wall, his eyes darting between the three others in the room, "No, it's weird!"

Clark frowned, taking a couple of steps forward and putting a hand to Bruce's face. "Bruce. Look at them." Bruce's eyes turned to the two boys; Kon had walked to Dick's side and had taken him by the hand.

"Bruce. They're happy. Like how we're happy." Clark said softly, smiling gently. "Don't get so flustered. Let them be happy."

Clark chuckled and patted Bruce's face gently.

Bruce sighed gently, yeah, maybe he was just going a bit overboard because it was Dick, his boy. It wasn't like Kon actually was Clark's son, more like his half-brother or something.

He was just over-reacting.

Clark pulled Bruce into a hug and another kiss, "Calm down."

Bruce gave a small smile, looking over at the two boys on the other side of the room.

Dick almost laughed as Kon walked over to him, "I cannot believe this, Batman and Superman?"

Kon took his hand, "I know, but, we're out, we're a couple. A proper couple."

"I know." Dick smiled and squeezed Kon's hand, pulling him into a hug, "It's brilliant…"

"It's brilliant." Clark said, smiling at Bruce, "We're a couple now."

Bruce pulled Clark into a gentle kiss, a lovely warm feeling had come over him with them finding out, a small ray of hope that everything would be ok. It felt nice. He hoped the other men in the room felt the same.

**Kon, my dear, I hope you liked it x)**

**I hope everyone was in character enough, that's always a worry for me…**

**Please review!**


	4. Ten Years Later

**It was requested that I write a chapter written in the 'future' so to speak. So here it is. 10 years later:**

Bruce closed his eyes as he lay on the sofa in the smallest living room in Wayne manor. He could hear Clark bustling about in the kitchen. He wished Clark would be quiet. He was just so tired today, he'd been up for over 30 hours, he needed rest.

He yawned loudly, hoping Clark would get the message and be quiet. He heard the other man's booming laugh echo through the halls, a second later and Clark entered the room.

He pushed his glasses up his nose as he walked to the sofa, looking down at the man splayed on the sofa, he crouched next to Bruce and pulled the man's hand to his face, kissing the wedding ring on his finger.

"You know you can just tell me to be quiet." He whispered. Bruce smiled and nodded, "But then I wouldn't get a kiss." He mumbled back sleepily.

Clark chuckled and pulled Bruce's face to his for a kiss, "For a genius you are silly. Why don't you go to bed?"

Bruce shrugged, "I don't like being in bed without you. And I'm only napping, I've got to go back out in an hour."

Clark sighed as he ran his hand over Bruce's face, "Take the day off, you need sleep. It's been two years since your last proper day off, and that was our wedding, so it doesn't even count."

"Two years?" Bruce asked, shaking his head with his eyes still closed, "That doesn't sound right, didn't I have last Thursday off or something?"

Clark rolled his eyes and mumbled 'no'. He sat in a gap on the sofa, "Come on Bruce. Just tonight? Dick and Kon are coming over, they say they've got news. They'll want you here too."

Bruce furrowed his brow, "Fine if it'll get me some peace." He huffed gently and attempted to push Clark away.

Clark planted a final kiss on Bruce's lips before getting up, "I'll wake you when they're here."

...

Dick watched as Kon painted. They were re-decorating the spare room of their new two bedroomed apartment, painting it baby blue. He smiled and leant against the doorframe. "You should get ready, we've only got a quarter of an hour before we have to go."

Kon turned his head, smiling a boyish grin. He still looked 17 even though he was almost 30 now, it had become a little awkward between them as Dick had grown up and passed Kon's age, but despite a few road-bumps everything had worked out ok.

"You have paint on your nose." Dick said, a large smile on his face.

Kon blushed and wiped his face, he walked to Dick's side and gave him a kiss, "Are you ready to tell them?"

Dick shrugged, "Well it doesn't matter now does it? It's too late to go back on it."

"I'm not hearing a yes…?" Kon asked as he pulled off his paint-covered shirt.

Dick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm ecstatic, don't get me wrong. But you know I always get worried when we talk to Bruce about things like this."

Kon rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he'll be happy for us. They were happy when we told them we were getting married… although I think Kal was a little pissed we did it first…"

Dick let out a nervous chuckle and walked into their small living room to grab one of Kon's smart shirts, he tossed it gently to the other man, and watched as he put it on. "I'm really excited." Kon blurted out.

"I know." Dick smiled, walking back to Kon and giving him a loving kiss.

...

Clark sighed and looked over at the Doberman; the dog lay on the cushion by the stove, "Oi Ace?" the Kryptonian whispered, "You hungry?"

The dog lifted its head and let out a huffed bark. Clark raised a finger to his lips, "Shush pup, we don't want daddy to find out." He raised himself to his feet and pulled open the fridge, taking a small slice of ham and holding it above the dog's head.

"Do a trick." He whispered, the dog huffed and lay on the floor, "And another." Ace rolled onto his back and huffed again, whining gently.

"Don't give him ham!" Bruce's voice called from the other room. When had he woken up…?

"But he already did the tricks!" Clark called back.

"Give him a dog treat then, you're going to make him ill!"

Clark stuck his tongue out and put the ham back in the fridge, "Sorry boy." He said, giving the dog a pat on the head, "Daddy says no special treats." He reached up and pulled a bag of dog treats from the cupboard.

At seeing the bag the dog started barking happily, Clark chuckled and threw one onto the floor.

He was about to throw another, but before he could he heard the doorbell ring, and Ace was off like a shot to see who it was.

The young dog sat by the door and howled until Bruce approached and said "Calm." The vigilante pulled the door open to reveal his son and his son's husband.

"Dick, Kon." Clark said in greeting as he walked to the door, Bruce stepping to one side to let the two younger men in.

Dick said a brief hello to Bruce and Clark, giving them a hug before yelling "Ace!" and giving the excited dog a wrestled-hug.

"Hey little brother." Clark said as he pulled Kon into a tight embrace, "How's life been?"

Kon shrugged, unable to stop himself from smiling, "It's been incredibly good. We're settling in very well and everything."

Kon smiled at his husband as he rolled on the floor with the dog, "Dick, come on…?"

Bruce had already left the little party, presumably to make a pot of tea or something. Clark showed Dick and Kon to the living room, he flicked on the tv and turned the volume down.

"How's Bruce been?" Dick asked gently, he knew how much the man worked and how often he exhausted himself over difficult cases.

Clark shrugged and nodded, "I've managed to convince him to take tonight off."

"Wow, congrats." Dick chuckled, he watched as Ace sniffed at Kon's shoes and trousers, "More than I was ever able to do."

Clark smiled, "I guess I just have better ways of persuading him."

Dick let out a nervous chuckle as Bruce walked into the room, holding a tray of tea and biscuits.

"You said you had news?" Bruce said as he poured the tea and handed it round. He took a seat on the sofa opposite Kon and Dick, next to Clark. Ace left Kon's side and placed his head on Bruce's lap.

Kon nodded, smiling over at Dick, "Do you wanna tell them or shall I?"

Dick smiled back, "I'll go." He sighed gently, a massive smile grew on his face, seeming to almost split it in half. "Bruce, Clark." He started, pausing slightly to purposely increase the tension in the room.

"We're having a baby."

Dick and Kon smiled at their respective fathers and waited for their reaction. Bruce's eyes suddenly grew wide, and Clark raised a hand to his mouth.

"That's fantastic!" Clark said after a second, swiftly getting to his feet and rushing over to pull Kon into a hug.

Bruce smiled at his son, "This is amazing news. I'm so happy for you."

Dick was about to respond, but Clark pulled him too from the sofa and into a tight hug. "Holy crap." Clark said, sounding shocked, "I'm going to be a grandfather."

"How..?" Bruce asked cautiously, looking up as the three other men hugged. Clark flopped back on the sofa, Kon and Dick sharing a quick kiss before doing the same.

Dick forced himself to take a sip of tea, to calm himself. "One of the guys at CADMUS, one of Superboy's friends, has taken mine and Kon's DNA, and created a baby for us."

"So it will be genetically yours?" Clark asked, still beaming a smile.

The pair nodded, smiling back, "It's a boy." They said in unison. The revelation sparked a happy squeak from Clark.

Kon took the opportunity to explain "he'll grow up to be completely unique, a random combination of mine and Dick's genes, it'll be just like a normal child."

"Although," Dick interjected, "Because he's going to be a quarter kryptonian he may develop superpowers."

Clark grinned widely, Bruce smiled at his son, the expectant father, "When will you be getting him?"

Dick smiled gently, "In a week. We're decorating his room today and we're going to Metropolis to buy furniture tomorrow."

"This is brilliant." Bruce smiled, "Do you have a name picked out?"

Dick let out a nervous chuckle, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh?" Bruce questioned, he hoped they weren't going to ask to name it after him. Bruce wasn't a very popular children's name at the moment.

"I… Wanted to ask if it would be ok to name him Jason."

"Oh Dick…" Bruce sighed, "That would be… lovely. Jason's a fine name."

Bruce pulled himself from the chair and walked over to Dick, Dick raised himself to meet him, and found himself being pulled into a hug. "I'm sure he'd be honoured" he heard Bruce whisper.

He hugged Bruce tightly, feeling heat rise in his face as he tried not to cry. He knew how hard Jason's death had been on the man, how long it had taken him to get over it.

"Thank you." Bruce sighed, "It's such a lovely gesture."

...

Bruce hushed the small party of people who sat in Dick and Kon's living room, surrounded by presents and decorations.

"They're coming." He said gently as he closing the door behind him, "Kon knows something's up."

"But Dick doesn't?" Wally asked, his seat on the sofa with Artemis, opposite them were Roy and M'gann, all of them drinking coffee, and chewing on biscuits that Clark had made that morning.

Bruce shook his head, "He's too preoccupied with the baby."

A few seconds later the door swung open again, Dick and Kon entering through it. There was a tiny squirming bundle in Dick's arms, squeaking and cooing gently.

Dick lifted his eyes from the baby, sensing something wasn't right, and saw that the room had been decorated with metallic blue and white balloons, with 'it's a boy' banners draped on the walls.

"You guys!" he smiled as he looked at his friends, "What have you done?"

Clark shrugged, "Well you didn't give us very much time to prepare anything. We would have arranged a big party, but this'll have to do."

Wally frowned playfully "Oi, I think we're good enough on our own."

Dick nodded forcefully, walking to the center of the room and looking between his friends, "Guys." He said, moving his gaze to the black haired baby in his arms, "This is Jason Grayson."

Wally got to his feet to look at the baby, "Nice job giving him a rhyming name, I'm sure he won't get bullied for that."

He looked over at Kon, "You let him pick the name?"

"Jason was my friend too. I thought he deserved this." Kon said, nodding.

M'gann smiled as she too got to her feet, "Isn't it going to be weird though? Your kid will grow past you."

Kon nodded and gave a huffed chuckle, "I know, but I dealt with it when it happened with Dick, I'm sure things will go smoother with the kid."

"Let's hope; you didn't deal with it too well." Roy noted, watching as the other people huddled around the child.

Kon shrugged, "Well we're older now, hopefully I won't freak out quite as badly this time."

Dick smiled as he took his seat, with the baby, on the sofa, "Your face when I noticed my first wrinkle was hilarious."

"You're only 24, I don't understand how you can have any wrinkles." Kon said, sounding a little defensive as he took the seat next to him and took a cup of tea from the tray on the coffee table.

"I smile too much." Dick replied, flashing a grin towards Kon. The clone smiled back and took a swig of tea.

Clark suddenly grinned, giving Bruce a tap on the arm as an idea sparked in his head, "We could start a trust fund for him? Put some money in a savings account for when he's 18."

Kon nodded, turning his head to Dick, "That sounds like a nice idea."

Dick reluctantly nodded in return, he didn't like the idea of taking things from Bruce, he'd given him so much already….

Wally smiled at Artemis, "Show them what we got!"

Artemis nodded and pulled a blue poker dotted bag from behind her. She handed Kon the bag, he pulled out a baby's shirt with the words 'My daddies love me' written on it.

Dick let out a chuckled 'aww'. Kon delved deeper into the large bag; more baby clothes and a mobile made up of mini superheroes.

"I got you these." M'gann giggled, passing Dick a box of baby toys and puzzles, "I know he's not old enough for some of them yet, but you can store them till he is right?"

Dick nodded, taking one of the plush toys, a bunny, and held it up to the 7lb boy, waving it gently in front of his face.

They opened the rest of the presents; more toys and clothes, a baby bottle heater, a blanket covered in super-symbols.

The others split of into groups to reminisce old times.

Bruce broke away from them, and walked over to Dick and the baby.

"He's got your eyes." Bruce observed, smiling down at his son, and grandson.

Dick nodded again, smiling widely, hardly able to talk through the massive flood of emotion filling him.

"…Can I hold him?" Bruce finally asked, he'd wanted to since first seeing him, but thought it best to let Dick and Kon settle first.

Dick nodded and raised himself, carefully handing the blanket-wrapped baby over to Bruce.

Bruce looked down at the tiny child; black hair with flecks of brown, like Dick, his jaw the same strong structure as Kon and Clark, and the most beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Hi." Bruce said gently, smiling as he held his hand to the baby. The small thing reached out and grabbed Bruce's finger, giving it a strong squeeze.

"Hi, Jason."

Clark smiled, looking between his husband and the baby, "…You look as if you're about to cry."

"That's because I am." Bruce said, his smile not breaking, "He's perfect."

**I hope you like it and I hope it was as good as expected ;)**

**The lovely author 'Doubt But Never Regret' has started a run on story for this! It's called 'Keeping up'. It's fantastic so far, so please please please go and check it out!**

**Please review!**


	5. Four Years Later

**Heyy, long time no update, or... whatever...**

**I keep getting people asking my to add a little more to this- and add a little smut- So here it is, your little more, and your little bit of smut.**

Clark sighed as he lay on the sun lounger.

Perfection. That's what this was.

Lying here with Bruce.

The sun beamed brightly on their suntan-lotion smothered bodies, golden sand brushing between their toes. The younger members of the team off playing in the salt-water in the distance, though their playful shouts could still be heard.

He smiled as he felt Bruce's hand twitch in his, he glanced over at the other man; his sunglasses had fallen lopsided while he slept, his book lay forgotten, open face down on one of the beach-towels.

His hair was starting to go grey. Clark hadn't noticed it before, but there were a few strands of white mixing with the black.

He looked lovely.

So gorgeous.

Clark did have to resist the urge to think 'distinguished'.

Bruce's eyes twitched open, and he gave a slight stretch, clenching Clark's hand as he did.

"Good morning, sunshine," Clark smiled.

Bruce smiled, blinking sleepily, "Shush, Clark. I wasn't asleep."

"You were snoring," Clark said with a giggle.

Bruce stubbornly shook his head, "Wasn't."

"What was all that noise then?"

"Your imagination."

"You're getting old," Clark jibed, "Needing naps in the day…"

Clark tutted playfully, and Bruce slapped his hand gently in response.

"I'm not old…" Bruce said half-heartedly, "I'm only 44. That's not old."

Clark tittered again and nodded, "Yeah it is…"

Bruce huffed gently, he didn't want to think like that. In his mind he was still the 23 year old man he was when he'd started being Batman.

"You look good for it though…" Clark smiled again, glancing over his glasses to look the other man up and down, "You'll look this good until you die."

The corner of Bruce's mouth twitched into a smirk, "What makes you think I'm ever going to die…?"

Clark rolled his eyes, giving Bruce another titter, "Don't say things like that you'll give yourself a complex…"

The muscle-filled super-man got to his feet and stretched gently, "Fancy a walk?" he asked happily, looking back and forth down the beach. There was no one around. He glanced down at Bruce, a small smile glowing on his face.

Brighter than the damn sun…

Bruce recognised that smile…. "Fine," he said, an equally suggestive smile on his face, he rose to his feet. Clark took Bruce's hand and pulled the other man close, locking their lips in a passionate kiss, Clark's hands running over Bruce's back, Bruce reciprocating the action.

"You," Bruce stated, "are incredibly handsome."

Clark smiled as he began to walk towards one of the secluded sand paths that led through the small trees and bushes, tugging at Bruce's arm in the same manor he usually would pull at Batman's cape, "C'mon…"

Bruce took Clark by the hand and followed him down the path.

.

Dick chuckled as Kon span in the water, kicking splashes at the younger boy.

Kon slowed, coming to a stop and floating on his back. Dick grabbed his foot, pulling and turning him in the water, leaning over as he did and placing a soft kiss on the black haired boy's lips.

"You're being very playful today," Dick noted, his nose hovering above Kon's own.

Kon let out a gentle 'uh-huh,' feeling Dick's small hands running over his body; his leg and his torso, holding him firm in his place as he planted another kiss on his lips.

Dick smirked gently, his hand running half way up the older boy's leg, "…You feel a little hot, big guy, you're not gettin' sick are you?"

Kon smiled slightly, "I'm fine, Dick."

Dick chuckled lightly, Kon was still a little dense when it came to flirting, sometimes he needed a little shove. "You know… I've been 18 for a whole… 13 hours, and you've not tried anything."

Kon lifted his head and pulled a kiss from Dick's, "I didn't want to seem rude. I didn't want you to think that was all I wanted."

"We've been going out for 4.35 years. I know it's not all you want. Hell, I even know about that apartment for rent that you've been looking at."

Kon gasped slightly, his movements juddering slightly, "How did you know about that? That was supposed to be a surprise!"

Dick chuckled as he lifted Kon's head into yet another kiss, "…Don't ever let me on your computer." Dick moved the floating man slightly, pushing himself against his boyfriend's legs, letting the older boy feel him. Kon knew what that meant, at least.

"Oh," he said gently, sitting up suddenly, sending a small stream of water flowing around him, "Y-you mean, now? Here? But what if people see!"

Dick looked over, seeing Clark lead Bruce off into the distance. "We'll go over there," he pointed over his shoulder; a little alcove he'd had his eye on. He'd gone in a looked about, "It's lovely; golden sand, little silver cave…" he pulled Kon close, pressing their bodies together, "I could think of no place more perfect, no one more perfect."

Kon smiled, giving Dick a gentle, passionate kiss, both moaning slightly as they tasted each other, knowing how much the other wanted it, knowing how long they had waited, knowing how much it meant.

"Dick," Kon said gently, beginning to pull the other boy with him towards the tiny cave, "Would you do me the honour…?"

Dick giggled lightly, letting Kon lead him by the hand, towards the little alcove… the perfect place… the perfect man.

.

"Oh, Clark," Bruce breathed, the other man's body pressing him into the sand, the man's lips on his neck, sucking and biting gently. He squeezed his legs around Clark's waist, pulling his hips up.

"B-Bruce… you feel so good…" Clark said through slightly-gritted teeth, pounding hard into Bruce, holding onto his boyfriend and digging his nails into the soft flesh of the man's shoulder.

Bruce was panting, Clark could hear his heartbeat, hart, fast, hot, his breath warming Clark's ear, making his mind fuzz.

"Y-Yes!" Bruce said sharply, "Harder. Just…"

Clark began pushing harder, moans coming from them both as they lay writing in the hot sand, surrounded by shrubs and sea.

"One…" Bruce said with a sharp inhale, feeling his body start to tense, Clark moaned loudly at the feeling, the sensation of his lover squirming at his touch, there was nothing better.

Nothing, ever.

He wished for nothing more.

"Yes!" Clark screamed as Bruce tensed below him, his insides spasming hard and squeezing him.

Clark bent himself down and forced a kiss on Bruce's lips, absorbing the moans erupting from the other man as Clark felt Bruce's cream splash against his stomach. He let himself go inside the man, a few final hard thrusts before he too exploded in pleasure, groaning into Bruce's mouth, biting slightly on the man's top lip.

Clark felt himself begin to relax, and heard Bruce let out a sigh. He lifted himself onto the ground beside him, holding his hand to Bruce's and knotting their fingers.

"Nice?" Bruce asked gently, as Clark moved his head and rested it against Bruce's chest.

"Very," Clark said sweetly, "…You know you don't have to ask that every time."

Bruce nodded, "Move in with me," he said bluntly.

Clark lifted his head, "What?"

Bruce looked down at the taller man, lifting his hand to the man's face, "I've been thinking about it for a while… We spend all our time together anyway, you've not been to your own apartment in 17 days."

Clark blinked in confusion, "You're asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes."

"B-But what about Dick? Surely he'd have to approve of this too."

Bruce shook his head, "He is quite sure he won't be living at Wayne manor for much longer. He says that for his 18th, it's imperative that I let him and Kon get an apartment of their own."

Clark narrowed his eyes, "Oh I see, you don't want them getting ahead of us; they're gunna move in together so you think we should?"

Bruce frowned, "No… I've been wondering it for over a year… Dick just kinda, pushed me over the edge."

"You think they'll be happy?" Clark asked, a smile on his face.

"I hope."

"You think we'll be happy?"

Bruce smiled gently, "I'm sure."

Clark lifted his head again, pressing a gentle kiss to Bruce's lips, "Then yes."

"Yes?" Bruce returned the kiss, the smile on his face the largest Clark had ever seen it.

Clark gave a soft nod, "Yes, I will move in with you."

Bruce sighed gently, lifting his hand, holding it to the back of Clark's neck, gently caressing it, letting out a gentle hum, "Alfred's already moved your things."

.

Kon stared at Dick's slight frame, moving gently over him, the boy's fingers moving slowly over his chest, their breathing gentle and soft.

Neither of them knew what they were doing really, so they were going slowly, Dick's gentle rise and fall pulling pleasure from Kon's body.

They had done other things, of course, but Kon, being the gentleman that he was, -and far more of a gentleman than his father-, had refused to let them partake in full sex until Dick was of age, no matter how much Dick had pled.

Dick's moans were filling his ears, lifting him from himself, his elation growing more with each gentle movement the inexperienced boy made.

A slight hiss came from the smaller boy as his foot slipped on the slippery rocks, making him shift, making Kon gasp as it sent a gentle shock of pleasure through his lower half.

Dick's mouth hung agape as he continued rocking, gaining speed, his moans high and growing louder, "K-Kon," he choked out as Kon lifted his hips to meet the gentle bounces.

"Dick, I-I'm-"

"Yes."

Dick's hand moved to Kon's face, his eye's bright, the electric blue filled with pleasure and love, staring back at him, staring into his soul.

Kon inhaled sharply, moving his hand quickly on Dick's hard body as he felt Dick begin to squeeze at him, "Yes, Dick… please…"

Kon had been holding himself from his edge from the second Dick had undressed himself, he felt Dick's body pulsate and watched him writhe with effort, white gloop coming swiftly from him.

"Yes!" Kon screamed, the air around him reverberating with his noise as he shot himself into the younger man, a short scream coming from Dick's lips at the feeling.

Dick moved himself and lay at Kon's side, both panting loudly, short on breath. Dick felt a heat begin to rise in his face; he couldn't hear properly and his head was spinning, he felt faint. Was this normal? Was something wrong?

"…Are you ok?" Kon asked, panting almost as loudly as he had screamed.

Dick blinked, feeling his heart in his throat, "I-I think so… just a bit…"

"..Spinney..?"

Dick nodded, "Yeah."

"Me too," Kon said breathlessly, "You're not hurt are you?"

Dick shook his head, he felt fine, not much pain, or if there was the pleasure had overwhelmed it, though now he was beginning to feel a slight throb.

Kon smiled, letting out a gentle sigh, holding Dick close to him, watching the silver light of the water bounce off the grey cave walls, laying on the warm stone, golden sand burying at their feet.

He waited for Dick's panting to slow, and heard him let out a small, tired hum.

This really was prefect.

Like their first date, on the icerink, when they had first kissed, and Kon had lost his breath, his voice wouldn't work, he couldn't think.

That had been perfect.

Now he had experienced two perfect moments in his short life.

By that evening he would have three.

When he asked Dick to marry him.

**There you go.**

**Maybe I'll add more in another 5/6 months time. xD**

**Please review!**


End file.
